1486 DR
La historia conocida de Los Reinos abarca miles de años, remontándose a las brumosas épocas de las razas credoras y las eras de las primeras naciones de los elfos y enanos. La edad Presente Visitar Historia de Los Reinos | Ir a Línea de Tiempo La historia conocida de Los Reinos abarca miles de años, remontándose a las brumosas épocas de las razas credoras y las eras de las primeras naciones de los elfos y enanos. La historia relativamente reciente es la historia de la Segunda Secesión y las obras de los seres humanos y otras razas jovenes. Los últimos ciento cincuenta años han abarcado uno de los períodos más catastrófico en la historia de Faerûn. En no menos de tres ocasiones, Toril ha sido sacudido hasta sus cimientos, por fuerzas cósmicas que reiteradamente han re-escrito las leyes de la realidad. Para un vistazo a la Línea de Tiempo de la historia de Toril, presentamos en el siguiente hipervínculo, una página con los detalles de la cronología. 1486 DR Año de los Pergaminos de las Montañas Nether ( Comienza La Saga de La Ira de los Demonios ) * Las fuerzas de los enanos cantan victoria en Gauntlgrym. El rey Emerus Warcrown muere mientras se le proclamó el 2º rey de Gauntlgrym. Poco después Bruenor Battlehammer es coronado rey de Gauntlgrym. * Muere el Rey Foril Obarskyr mientras duerme en Cormyr. * El elegido de Lathander, Stedd Whitehorn cura la mente de la lider élfica Lady Cindermoon, ahora Shadowmoon del Enclave Esmeralda. * Tras mucho tiempo, la 'Gran Lluvia' llega a su fin en el Mar de las Estrellas Caídas. * Las Motas flotantes de tierra en todo Faerûn caen del cielo, a excepción de las que sostienen la ciudad de Airspur (SCAG pg.11) * La ciudad élfica de [[Myth Drannor|'Myth Drannor']] es asediada por las fuerzas de [[Netheril|'Netheril']]. * Gromph Baenre convoca inadvertidamente al Demogorgon a este plano material primario, en la academia de magia Sorcere en Menzoberranzan. * La ciudad de Marsember is saqueada por los Shadovar. El Gran Duque Farninger Seasilver trata de huor pero es asesinado por el Príncipe Yder Tanthul de Netheril. * El dios Helm regresa y el Príncipe Yder Tanthul es asesinado en la batalla contra es elegido de Helm Kleef Kenric. * Lady Arietta Seasilver, escogida de Siamorphe y sus compañeros elegidos convencen al primodial Grumbar de que permanezca en los reinos y evite que Shar traiga todo el plano de la sombría Shadowfell hacia los Reinos a través del Underchasm (Infrabismo), este se llena con tierra en el proceso a excepcion de la fisura oriental. * Aparición de muchos demonios en Menzoberranzan y otros lugares en la Antípoda Oscura. * El día del festival de la Luna, al amanecer el ejército de las marchas occidentales monta desde Arabel, aplastando lo que queda del ejército del Netheril en las paredes de Suzail. Ni un solo soldado de los shadovar queda a salvo. El asedio de Suzail termina. Marsember ahora pueden ser liberados rápidamente gracias a dos ejércitos cormyreanos. * El príncipe heredero Baerovus renuncia al trono en favor de su hermana Raedra Obarskyr, que va a ser oficialmente coronada en Cormyr. * Jarlaxle Baenre, Drizzt Do´Urden y Artemis Entreri se dirigen hacia Menzoberranzan con la intención de rescatar a Dahlia, quien permanece en un perpetuo estado confundido desde que la colocaron como Matrona de la reestablecida Casa do'Urden. * La deidad untherite Enlil responde al dracónido Dumuzi, tras su petición viene en ayuda de Djerad Thymar. Y entonces, los reinos de Gilgeam y Unther vuelven a Toril tras la secesión. Gilgeam decide recuperar su tierra de los dráconidos en Thymanter. * La peligrosa máquina de los Modrons, conocida como el Ordenante, o la Máquina del Laberinto en las profundidades de la Infraoscuridad es destruida por un grupo de aventureros. Sin embargo, algunos de ellos la usan para viajar en el tiempo. * Los antiguos dioses de Mulhorand se manifiestan entre su pueblo y dirigen una rebelión contra sus gobernantes Imaskari, que huyen a las llanuras de polvo púrpura o refugios extraplanares. A diferencia de otros Elegidos de los Dioses, los elegidos de los dioses mulhorandi permanecen y se dedican a gobernar su pueblo después de la Secesión. (SCAG pg.12) * La ciudad de Hillsfar es liberada de la opresión. * Drizzt Do´Urden rescata Menzoberranzan de la devastación que causaría Demogorgon, pero es capturado por la casa drow Baenre tras este incidente. * Ches 26th Ches High Forest/Lost Peaks: Chosen prisoners of Netheril, aided by Harper agents, free themselves from their prison amid the Lost Peaks. (S:TA Pg.389) * Mirtul 5th of Mirtul Fire in the Blood begins (BA III pg 1) * Kythorn * Flamerule * Eleasias * Eleint 5th of Eleint: King Foril Obarskyr dies in his sleep. (BA III pg.252) Turmish: The Chosen of Lathander Stedd Whitehorn heals the mental deterioration of the Emerald Enclave's elven leader Lady Cindermoon, now Shadowmoon, longtime Chosen of Silvanus. (S:TR pg.254). Due to the Great Rain the holy island of Ilighôn is reborn and Turmish's capital Alaghôn becomes a port again. (S:TR pg. 263-264) The Turmish fleet battles an pirate armada under the command of Umberlee's Chosen, the undead pirate Evendure. The pirates are beaten and Evendur is apparently killed by the turmish pirate captain Anton Marivaldi.(S:TR pg.321) Sea of Fallen Stars: After months the 'Great Rain' comes to an end. The waters of the Sea of Fallen Stars have swollen so greatly, that it's shores now resemble something akin to the shoreline from before the Spellplague again. (S:TR pg 323/ S:TH pg. 180) * Faerûn: The Earthmotes begin to drop from the sky (Note: In Uktar it is already many tendays ago)(S:TS pg. 243) The Earthmotes of the city of Airspur strangely resist this effect (SCAG pg.11) * Marpenoth * Uktar Cormyr: The shadow fiends of Wheloon escape their prison and march on Marsember. (S:TS pg.6) Myth Drannor: The elven city is under siege by the forces of Netheril. (S:TS pg.6) * 2nd Uktar Cormyr: The city of Marsember is sacked by the Shadovar. Grand Duke Farninger Seasilver wants to flee to Elversult but is slain by Prince Yder Tanthul of Netheril.(S:TS 1>, 62) * Vilhon Wilds/Reach: The river Arrabar is in slow flood as the Sea of Fallen Stars seeps back into the Vilhon Reach, only slowed by a line of earthmotes the goddess Chauntea had dropped across the valley, allowing her faithful time to bring in the harvest. (S:TS pg.155) * Underchasm: The god Helm returns to the Realms due to the faith of his Chosen Kleef Kenric.(S:TS pg.264-266)Prince Yder Tanthul is slain in battle against Helm's Chosen Kleef Kenric. (S:TS pg.279) Lady Arietta Seasilver, Chosen of Siamorphe and her fellow Chosen convince the primodial Grumbar to remain in the Realms and block Shar's attempt to bring the Shadowfell into the Realms via the Underchasm. Joelle Emmeline, chosen of Sune sacrifices herself to seal the pact with Grumbar. The Underchasm is filled with earth in the process. Lady Seasilver, now Grand Duchess of Marsember and Kleef Kenric return home to Marsember. (S:TS pg.295) (*Note: The East Rift is probably not filled up, as the earth does not rise higher then Sadrak's Splinter, which lay on lower ground than the Rift before the Spellplague.) * 14th Uktar (BA III pg 435 ) * Cormyr: King Irvil Obarskyr of Cormyr dies (BA III pg 443) 24th Uktar Cormyr: Shadowwalkers from the Hall of Shadows reinforce the Shadowvar army besieging Suzail. Suzails walls are briefly breached by the shades. Although the shadow warriors kill many not one of them is able to open the gates before being slain. (BA III pg 447) * Cormyr: War wizards close the portal within the Forgotten Keep, cutting of Netheril's supplies in the region, breaking the siege of Arabel.(BA III pg 448) * Festival of the Feast of the Moon * Cormyr: At dawn the Army of the Western Marches rides down from Arabel, crushing what remains of Netheril's army at the walls of Suzail. Not a single soldier of the shadovar is spared. The siege of Suzail ends. It is expected that Marsember can now be quickly liberated between two cormyrean armies. (BA III pg 448) * Nightal * 5th of Nightal Crown prince Baerovus abdicts the throne in favor of his sister Raedra Obarskyr, who is to be officially crowned in a tenday. (BA III : Fire in the Blood ends.) * 15th Nightal * Cormyr: planed crowning of Queen Raedra Obarskyr Gauntlgrym: The dwarven forces claim victory in * Gauntlgrym. King Connerad Brawnanvil of Mithril Hall is posthumously crowned 1st king of Gauntlgrym. King Emerus Warcrown dies while being proclaimed the 2nd king of Gauntlgrym. Shortly after on the day Bruenor Battlehammer is crowned 3rd king of Gauntlgrym. (D: A pg.356-357) ('Archmage' ends) * Tymanther: (Ashes of the Tyrant begins) * 26th Nightal * Tymanther/ Unther: The untherite god Enlil answers to the dragonborn Dumuzi's plea for help and comes to the aid of Djerad Thymar. Gilgeam and Unther return to Toril. Gilgeam decides to reclaim his land from the dragonborn (BA IV pg.420-42, SCAG pg.13-14) * Imaskar/Mulhorand: The old gods of Mulhorand manifest among their people and lead a rebellion against their Imaskari rulers, who flee to the Plains of Purple Dust or extraplanar safeholds. Unlike other Chosen, the mulhorandi manifestations of the gods remain to rule their people after the Sundering. (SCAG pg.12) Note: I assume that the gods of Mulhorand returned about the same time, the pantheon of Unther returned. A grandes rasgos, la actual narrativa de los productos del juego de rol, no se centra en un momento específico como "el día de hoy", sino procura proporcionar eventos que sucedieron de acuerdo a cada temporada (o saga) dejando algo ambiguo en que momento acontecen dentro de los eventos más recientes en Los Reinos. Los Dungeon Masters pueden establecer sus juegos en cualquier momento durante los eventos tras la saga de Rage of Demons, y Elemental Evil. Aunque puede ser paralelo a los eventos de la Saga del Rey Tormentoso. Para una clara directiva de como es el presente, la recomendación para el Dungeon Master es utilizar la guía para DUNGEONS & DRAGONS titulada Sword Coast Adventurer´s Guide. ↖ Volver a Wiki Reinos Olvidados | Visitar Historia de Los Reinos | Ir a Últimos Eventos | Ir a Portales ↘